


Der Mann mit dem roten Hut verändert zwei Leben

by 80erSerienLadyGermany



Series: AU Scarecrow and Mrs. King [1]
Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80erSerienLadyGermany/pseuds/80erSerienLadyGermany
Summary: Amanda King wird in die Welt der Spionage durch Zufall hineingezogen. Der Spion Scarecrow übergibt ihr ein Päckchen, welches sie einem Mann mit dem roten Hut in einem Zug übergeben soll. Anders wie in der Serie aus den 80ern übergibt sie dieses Päckchen. Und dann ändert sich so einiges......
Relationships: Amanda King & Lee Stetson
Series: AU Scarecrow and Mrs. King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899670
Kudos: 1





	1. Der Mann mit dem roten Hut verändert zwei Leben   3. Oktober 1986

**Author's Note:**

> Haftungsausschluss: „Scarecrow and Mrs. King“ gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht. Ein Verstoß ist nicht beabsichtigt.
> 
> Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript „Scarecrow and Mrs. King“ „The first Time“. Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production und sind hier nur verwendet zum Verständnis.
> 
> Die Serie wurde ab Juni 1986 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Ob ich sie gleich dann gesehen habe oder in einer der vielen Wiederholungen, kann ich heute nicht mehr sagen.  
> Ich fand damals, dass Amanda etwas naiv auftrat, wie als ob sie nur von Haushalt und Schule Ahnung hätte und den Rest der Welt nicht kannte. Sie war immer lieb und brav. Selten gab sie Lee Paroli. Noch eher in den ersten Folgen, dann wurde es aber weniger und erst in der dritten Staffel bekam sie wieder mehr power. Und warum wurde sie nicht mehr ausgebildet? Wollte der Geheimdienst, dass sie gefährdet war?  
> Von Lee wurde sie schlecht behandelt und ließ es meist geschehen. Aber warum sollte er eigentlich so genervt und herablassend sein. Weil sie so naiv und nicht in seine Weltanschauung passte?
> 
> Zur etwa gleichen Zeit wurde die Serie Remington Steele gedreht. Darin durfte Laura Holt eine taffe, selbstbewusste Frau der 80er Jahre sein, die mit beiden Beinen im Leben stand. Warum dann nicht auch Amanda King? 
> 
> Trotzdem liebte ich die Serie damals. Hatte mir sogar die Mühe gemacht die dritte und vierte Staffel auf Video aufzunehmen. Ich fieberte mit, damit sie endlich ein Paar wurden, nur wurden wir ja in Deutschland um einige wichtige Folgen betrogen ….
> 
> Auf jeden Fall ist mir nun die Idee gekommen, lass Amanda nicht so naiv sein, lass sie mehr Fuß fassen in der Welt des Geheimdienstes, lass sie eine selbstbewusste Frau der 80er Jahre, ähnlich wie Laura Holt, sein. Die ihren Weg geht, auch in einer ihr bis dahin unbekannten Spionagewelt. Und dass sie sich den gutaussehenden, vom Leben gebeutelten Spion, früher schnappt. Sie schon viel früher eine Beziehung haben. Eine geheime Beziehung gegenüber der Agentur, aber nur vor der Agentur. 
> 
> Und die Folgen werden nie so sein, wie sie ausgestrahlt wurden. Ich denke nicht, dass ich alle durchmache. Das wäre dann doch ein riesengroßes Projekt, was Jahre dauern würde.
> 
> Über konstruktive Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Der Mann mit dem roten Hut verändert zwei Leben  
  


**Montag, 03. Oktober 1983**

_Sekretärin: „Entschuldigung. Äh, Mr. Stetson? Ich dachte, Sie möchten es wissen, sie haben gerade Special Agent Guthrie ausfindig gemacht._ Er ist auf der Krankenstation. _“_ _  
Sie geht und schließt die Tür. Lee lächelt den anderen zu.  
Lee: „Der Quarterback hat gerade den Ball zurückgeholt.“  
  
_

Billy Melrose, Dirk Fredericks, Francine Desmond und Lee Stetson gingen nach dieser Mitteilung zur Krankenstation der Agentur. Dort trafen sie auf Dr. Karl Kelford.  
  


Billy: „Hi, Doktor. Was ist mit Guthrie?“  
Der angesprochene Arzt schaute auf das Klemmbrett in seinen Händen, nickte Billy freundlich zu.  
Kelford: „Guthrie hat es ordentlich erwischt. Schussverletzung in Schulter und Oberschenkel. Mehrere Quetschungen durch den Sturz die Treppe runter. Er lebt und wird es überstehen.“  
Dirk: „Hatte er ein Päckchen bei sich?“  
Kelford: „Nein, aber ….“  
Dirk: „Hat er etwas gesagt?“  
Kelford: „Ja, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor hat er noch nach Mrs. King gefragt. Ihr müsste geholfen werden. Sie hätte die Informationen.“  
Dirk: „Wer ist Mrs. King.“  
Kelford: „Eine junge Frau, die mit Guthrie hergebracht wurde. Sie wird gerade untersucht, ob alles mit ihr in Ordnung ist.“  
Mit einen Blick in das Gesicht von Lee meinte er dann noch:  
„Scarecrow, sie brauchen wohl auch ein paar Pflaster.“  
Lee: „Ja, Doc, später.“  
  


Lee fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Er überlegte, ob die Frau vom Bahnhof vielleicht Mrs. King war? Nachdem die beiden KGB-Männer ihn zusammengeschlagen hatten, dann feststellten, dass er das Päckchen nicht mehr hatte und ihn einfach liegen ließen, hatte er beim Aufwachen diese dunkelbraunen Augen vor sich gesehen. Das Gesicht der Frau hatte er auch vor Augen gehabt, als er zusammengeschlagen wurde. Sie war die Ablenkung, damit er die Schläge nicht so spürte. Die schmalen Lippen, die ausdrucksstarken Augen, die schönen braune Locken, ihre hohen Wangenknochen. Dieses Gesicht würde ihm in seine Träume folgen. Sie hatte zwar nicht viel mit ihm gesprochen, aber ihre raue Stimme, er konnte sie jetzt noch hören. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sie war ihm unter die Haut gegangen. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut.  
„Wo ist diese Mrs. King?“, fragte Lee.  
Dr. Kelford führte sie aus dem Krankenzimmer:  
„Guthrie wird noch gerade versorgt, aber kommt bitte mit.“  
  


Sie gingen den Flur entlang, zwei Räume weiter links, öffnete er die Tür, nach dem er geklopft hatte. Lee betrat eilig als erster den Raum. Er sah die junge Frau vom Bahnhof und war erleichtert, dass sie scheinbar unverletzt war. Sie saß auf einer Behandlungsliege und bekam gerade Blutdruck gemessen. Die Schwester nahm gerade die Manschette ab.  
Amanda King blickte auf und sah die vier Herren und eine Frau, die den Raum betraten. Sie erkannte darunter den Mann vom Bahnhof. Sie sah die Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht. Und auch sie war froh, dass er lebendig vor ihr stand. Sie sprang auf und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Was bin ich froh, dass sie an einem Stück sind. Als ich sah, wie die beiden Männer sie zusammenschlugen und in den Kofferstapel schmissen, hatte ich die schlimmsten Bedenken über ihr wohlergehen.“  
Sie strich ihm vorsichtig über die Schramme an der Stirn.  
Lee grinste verlegen, ein solches Kümmern um ihn war er nicht gewohnt.  
„Nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Danke.“  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand, die eben seine Stirn berührt, um sie zu hindern ihn weiter zur berühren. Er genoss es zu sehr und sie wurden von den anderen neugierig beobachtet. Er behielt ihre Hand in der seinen, hielt sie aber so, dass es von seinem Körper für die anderen verdeckt war. Er fragte sie voller Sorge:  
„Ihnen geht es gut? Warum sind sie hier?“  
Da drängte sich Dirk Fredericks dazwischen:  
„Stetson, das ist im Moment unwichtig. Mrs. King, wissen sie wo das Päckchen ist?“  
„Ja, im Potomac.“  
„Wir brauchen es, wo im Potomac?“  
Amanda: „Aber …“  
Dirk ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. Er wand sich gleich an Billy:  
„Wir brauchen Taucher, Billy.“  
Amanda konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn man sie nicht zu Wort kommen ließ. Diese Angewohnheit hatte ihre Mutter auch. Sie runzelte die Stirn und ihre Augen blitzten wütend auf. Dieser Mann hatte keine Manieren.  
Billy hatte ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen und nickte Dirk nur zu und sprach die Frau an:  
„Mrs. King. Wissen sie wo das Päckchen in den Potomac gefallen ist? Können sie uns die Stelle zeigen.“  
„Ja, könnte ich, aber Mr. Guthrie wies mich an, das Päckchen zu öffnen, während wir mit dem Taxi flohen. Es war nur eine defekte Spieluhr und drei Kärtchen drin. Die Spieluhr ist noch im Päckchen, er hielt sie für Wertlos. Die Kärtchen habe ich in meiner Handtasche.“ Sie ging zu einem Stuhl in der Ecke, hob ihre Handtasche auf und holte die Kärtchen heraus.  
Währenddessen entschuldigten sich Dr. Kelford und die Krankenschwester und verließen den Raum. Dr. Kelford hatte entschieden, dass es der Frau gut ging und sie keine weitere ärztliche Behandlung brauchte.  
  


Billy nahm die Kärtchen von Amanda dankend entgegen und las was darauf stand und schaute dann nur verwundert auf.  
„Duck a la Nathan Hale. - Valley Forge Flapjacks. - Pilgrims Peach Puff. …. Kann damit jemand was anfangen?" stellte er seinen Kollegen die Frage.  
Francine antwortete ratlos: „Nein, ich werde es mal der Dechiffrier-Abteilung bringen.“ Francine nahm die Zettel und machte sich auf den Weg, ihre Ankündigung in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  


Lee war dem Gespräch gefolgt, hatte dabei aber Amanda King nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie so schaute, als könnte sie mit den Worten etwas anfangen.  
„Sie haben diese Worte schon einmal gehört?“  
„Nur das Duck a la Nathan Hale. Ich komme aber gerade nicht darauf woher. Aber ich finde, es hört sich wie ein Name für ein Gericht an. Dieses „a la“ kommt gelegentlich bei Namen für Rezepte vor.“  
„Rezepte?“, Dirk schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Also mit kochen haben wir hier nun wirklich nichts zu tun. Billy ich überlasse diesen Chaos ihnen.“ Mit diesen Worten entschwand er aus dem Krankenzimmer.  
„Ist der immer so unfreundlich?“ fragte Amanda kopfschüttelnd, nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
„Ja.“ Bekam sie von Lee prompt zur Antwort.  
„Nein, Mrs. King,“ verteidigte Billy und grinste dann: „Wir besorgen ihnen erst mal einen Gast-Ausweis und dann gehen wir in mein Büro. Sie müssen uns genau erzählen, was passiert ist.“  
  


Auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro erklärte Billy ihr, in was für einer Staatlichen Einrichtung sie sich befand. Sie hatte darauf hin zu Lee geblickt und gesagt: „Sie sind also ein Spion?“  
Lee grinste: „Ja, wobei mir Bundesagent besser zusagt.“  
„Soll mir recht sein. Ich hatte ja Anfangs die Befürchtung sie wären ein Verbrecher.“  
„Und trotzdem haben sie mir geholfen.“  
„Sollte mir zu denken geben, ob ich nicht meinen Geisteszustand mal testen lassen sollte.“ Meinte Amanda grinsend und blickte Lee neckend an.  
Sie erntete von ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln, was seine Grübchen zum Vorschein brachte.  
  


In Billy Büro nahm dieser hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Lee und Amanda setzten sich auf die beiden Besuchersessel vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
Billy: „Wenn es ihnen recht ist, nehme ich das Gespräch auf Band auf, dann kann es später für den Bericht nur abgetippt werden.“  
„Ok, damit bin ich einverstanden.“ Antwortet Amanda ihm.  
Billy stellte das Aufnahmegerät bereit und drückte auf Rekord.  
„Lee Stetson hat ihnen also am Bahnhof diese Päckchen gegeben?“  
„Ja, er bat mich, es einem Mann mit rotem Hut in dem Zugabteil zu geben. Er schien so verzweifelt, da wollte ich helfen.“  
Dass dieser Mann ihr gefiel, seine Augen sie so baten und sie ihn faszinierend fand, das behielt sie lieber für sich.  
„Ich stieg in den Wagon und drehte mich dann noch einmal um und konnte sehen, dass der Mann von zwei anderen zusammengeschlagen wurde. Ich war entsetzt und verzweifelt, dass ich nichts für ihn tun konnte. Der Zug fuhr gerade los.  
Als ich mich dann in dem Abteil umschaute, saßen dort ganz viele Männer mit roten Hüten. Dann kam der Schaffner und ich musste mir eine Fahrkarte kaufen. Nachdem sich mein erster Schrecken gelegt hatte, schaute ich mich genauer um. Das waren lauter Männer mit einem roten Fes auf dem Kopf. Dann bemerkte ich in einer Reihe einen Mann, der eine rote Baseballmütze trug. Ich fragte mich, ob vielleicht dieser Mann gemeint war. Der Platz neben ihm war mit einem Mann mit roten Fes besetzt, also wartete ich bis zur nächsten Haltestation. Dort wollte ich ja eh aussteigen. Der bewusste Mann tat dies auch. Auf dem Bahnsteig sprach ich ihn an. Meinte, dass ich von einem Mann gebeten worden wäre einem Mann mit rotem Hut etwas zu geben. Er meinte, dass er in dem Zug einen Bekannten treffen wollte. Er hatte diesem gesagt, er würde zum besseren Erkennen einen roten Hut tragen. Er fragte mich dann noch wie der Mann ausgesehen hätte, der mich zu diesem Ausflug gebeten hätte. Auf meine Beschreibung hin meinte er „Scarecrow“. Keine Ahnung was er damit meinte. Können sie damit etwas anfangen.“  
  


Amanda unterbrach kurz ihren atemlosen Monolog und schaute von Mr. Melrose zu Lee Stetson und wieder zurück. Lee nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Billy hatte ein leichtes Lächeln nur auf den Lippen. Amanda beschloss die Erzählung zu Ende zu bringen. Keiner der Männer war offensichtlich bereit ihr eine Antwort zu geben:  
„Auf jeden Fall überzeugt er mich, dass er der Mann war, der von mir was bekommen sollte. Ich gab ihm das Päckchen.“  
  


„Da wurde es plötzlich hektisch auf dem Bahnsteig. Von der anderen Seite kamen drei Männer angelaufen und mein Mann mit dem roten Hut griff mich am Ellenbogen und zog mich mit. Wir rannten aus dem Bahnhof hinaus. Am Taxistand standen zwei Fahrer neben ihren Fahrzeugen und unterhielten sich. Ich wurde von Mr. Guthrie in eine Taxe geschoben und er sprang als Fahrer rein, schrie dem Besitzer noch was zu und fuhr davon. Wir wurden verfolgt. Er sagte zu mir, ich sollte das Päckchen öffnen. Darin war dann nur die kaputte Spieluhr und diese drei Kärtchen. Er meinte noch, ich sollte mir die Kiste und das Klebeband ansehen. Aber da war auch nichts. Die Verfolgungsjagd endete dann als wir in eine Sackgasse fuhren, die am Ufer des Potomac endete. Wir sprangen aus dem Wagen, es wurde geschossen, Er wurde getroffen und fiel die Treppe hinunter, die wir runter rannten. Dabei hat er mich die letzten Stufen mit erwischt und ich habe dabei das Päckchen fallen lassen. Mr. Guthrie schaffte es, sich auf die Beine zu bringen, schnappte das Päckchen und warf es in den Potomac. Dann brach er zusammen.  
Da dort unten am Fluss auch noch Passanten waren, die eh schon wegen den Schüssen auf uns aufmerksam geworden waren fing ich an zu schreien, man sollte uns doch bitte helfen, diese Verrückten wollten uns überfallen. Da verschwanden die Verfolger und ein Jogger rief dann für uns den Krankenwagen.  
Dann war ein hin und her, als der Krankenwagen und die Polizei kamen, da Mr. Guthrie sich in kein Krankenhaus bringen lassen wollte. Ich habe das nicht alles mitbekommen. Aber am Ende wurden wir hierher gebracht.“  
  


Damit beendete Amanda ihre Erzählung. Billy war froh, dass er den Rekorder eingeschaltet hatte. Mrs. King konnte sehr schnell reden. Und es war ihm vorgekommen, als hätte sie kaum Luft geholt.  
Interessant für ihn war auch gewesen, währenddessen seinem Agenten zuzusehen. Lee Stetson hing an ihren Lippen, er schien ihren Ausführungen gebannt gefolgt zu sein. Billy konnte sehen, dass Lee von der Frau beeindruckt war. Sie saß hier, erzählte was geschah. Keine Bemerkung darüber, ob sie Angst gehabt hatte, ob sie von dem Geschehen geschockt war. Sie schien wenig aufgeregt zu sein über den Tag. Eher erfreut über den Nervenkitzel. Und sie schien seinem jungen Agenten zu gefallen. Seine Augen hatten schon lange nicht mehr so interessiert geblickt und gleichzeitig auch etwas verwundert. 

Da Billy sich die letzten Monate große Sorgen um Lee gemacht hatte, bemerkte er heute einen entscheidenden Wandel in dem Mann. Sein Verhalten war zwar schon in den letzten Tagen merklich besser geworden, aber heute war es anders. Billy konnte es noch nicht greifen, was ihm anders erschien, aber er war sich sicher, dass es mit dieser Frau zusammenhing. Billy schwor sich, das im Auge zu behalten. Wenn Amanda King notwendig war, das Leben von Lee Stetson zu retten, dann musste er dafür sorgen, dass sie in seinem Leben blieb.  
  


„Danke, Mrs. King.“ Wand sich Billy an sie. „Ich lasse darüber einen Bericht schreiben und wäre ihnen dankbar, wenn sie morgen noch einmal vorbeikommen könnten, um diesen zu unterschreiben.“  
„Gerne, ich nehme mal an, dass ich von dem was heute passiert ist niemanden was sagen soll. Richtig?“  
Über diese Geistesgegenwart musste Billy lächeln: „Ja, damit haben sie recht.“  
Lee saß auch da und lächelte.  
Amanda blickte kurz zu Boden, holte dabei tief Luft:  
„Gut das ich die lange Abwesenheit meiner Mutter nicht erklären muss. Sie ist heute Morgen zu einer Freundin gegangen und kommt erst am frühen Nachmittag zurück.“  
Sie schaute auf. „Ich wollte doch heute Morgen nur schnell meinen Freund zum Bahnhof bringen. Bin nicht richtig angezogen. Und müsste schon seit Stunden wieder zu Hause sein. Die Wäsche ist jetzt nicht gemacht.“  
Lee runzelte die Stirn, als er das Wort Freund hörte, ein leichter Stich ging durch sein Herz. Es störte ihn, dass sie einen Freund hatte. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie keinen Ehering trug auch wenn das Mrs ja darauf hinwies, dass sie verheiratet ist oder war. Wie war ihr Familienstand. Warum ihn das so brennend interessierte, wollte er gerade selbst nicht wissen. Er wusste nur, dass er es wissen wollte. Und was war das für ein guter Freund oder war es mehr. Irgendwie musste er es wissen.  
„Ihre Mutter?“ Meinte Lee schnell in der Hoffnung mehr zu erfahren.  
Billy hatte den Schatten bemerkt, der kurz über Lees Gesicht gewandert war, als das Wort Freund gefallen war. Ob sich der einsame Wolf für jemanden interessierte?  
Amanda blickte Lee an und erklärte dann ganz offen: „Ich wohne seit der Scheidung vor einem Jahr mit meiner Mutter zusammen, damit sie mir bei Jamie und Phillip helfen kann. Ich habe heute Morgen nur schnell den Mantel über das Nachthemd gezogen und bin aus dem Haus, weil ich zu spät war. Dean hatte mich gebeten ihn zum Bahnhof zu fahren, damit er sein Auto in der Garage lassen konnte, da er es erst gewaschen hat und es heute regnen soll.“  
„Was?“ Lee schaute sie verständnislos an. Erst die Eröffnung, dass die Frau, die neben ihm saß nur mit einem Nachthemd unter dem Mantel bekleidet war, was auch erklärte, warum sie diesen nicht ausgezogen hatte. Und dann das ein Auto nicht nass werden sollte. Darüber, dass sie Kinder hatte, wollte er gerade nicht nachdenken.  
Amanda war rot geworden, als ihr bewusst geworden war, was sie gerade über ihre Kleidung offenbart hatte, bezog seine Frage aber dann extra nur auf das Auto.  
„Ja, Dean ist beim Fernsehen Wettermann, es soll heute regnen und daher …“ sie zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und hatte ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, was kenntlich machte, dass sie das auch albern fand. Ein Auto war zum Benutzen da.  
Alle drei kicherten über Amandas letzte Bemerkung.  
Nach einem Blick auf die Uhrzeit und der Erkenntnis, dass es bereits kurz vor 12 Uhr mittags war:  
„Mist, jetzt habe ich auch noch mein Vorstellungsgespräch bei Honeycutt Typewriter verpasst. Oh man, den Job hätte ich wirklich gebraucht.“  
Amanda machte einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Was wollten sie arbeiten?“ fragte Billy.  
„Als Schreibkraft, ich schaffe so 90 Wörter in der Minute.“  
„Ich könnte mal sehen, ob wir ihnen was anbieten können. Vielleicht kann ich ihnen da morgen schon etwas sagen.“ Billy hoffte, dass sie Interesse hatte und das er wirklich etwas für sie tun konnte. Eigentlich hatten sie oft Engpässe bei dem Schreibpool.  
Amanda schaute ihn dankbar lächelnd an.  
  


Eine halbe Stunde später verließen Lee und Amanda das Gebäude der Agentur durch das Georgtown-Foyer. Er hatte ihr zuvor erzählt, dass dieser Geheimdienst nach außen hin als eine Filmgesellschaft auftrat und sein Cover das eines Dokumentarfilmregisseur sei.  
Er legte eine Hand auf ihren unteren Rücken und führte sie zu seinem Auto auf dem Parkplatz der Agentur. Amanda empfand seine Berührung als sehr angenehm und es durchfuhr sie ein Kribbeln.  
„Soll ich sie nun erst nach Hause fahren oder zum Bahnhof um ihr Auto zu holen?“  
„Vielleicht doch lieber erst nach Hause. Ich könnte mir mal was Richtiges anziehen. Um die Mittagszeit noch immer im Nachthemd ist nicht gerade angebracht.“  
„Sieht ja niemand unter diesem Mantel.“ Amüsierte sich Lee. „Wenn sie es nicht erwähnt hätten, wäre es mir nie aufgefallen.“  
Sie schlug ihn leicht auf den Arm: „Ärgern sie mich nicht.“  
„Also erst nach Hause?“, lachte Lee.  
„Ja, danke. Mr. Stetson.“  
Sie standen dann vor seinem silbernen Porsche. Amanda runzelte die Stirn  
„Ernsthaft? Ihr Auto?“  
„Ja, warum?“  
„Sie sind recht groß für den Wagen. Dann ist er auch sehr auffällig. Ich habe angenommen, dass man in ihrem Job unauffälligere Fahrzeuge wählt.“  
Lee musste lachen:  
„Schon recht, ja er ist ein wenig klein für mich, geht aber. Mag sein, dass er etwas auffällig ist, dafür aber schnell zum Verfolgen.“  
Er hielt ihr die Beifahrertür auf und sie stieg ein.  
  


Sie lenkte ihn dann zu ihrem Haus in Arlington. Dort wartete er im Wagen, während sie sich schnell umzog. Sie war sehr froh gewesen, dass niemand auf der Straße war, der sie kannte. Bereits nach zehn Minuten waren sie wieder unterwegs. Amanda hatte nur die Kleider gewechselt, auf Schminken hatte sie weiterhin verzichtet. Sie hatte bedenken, dass der Porsche in ihrer Wohngegend für Gerede sorgen würde. Ihrer Mutter hatte sie eine kurze Nachricht da gelassen, dass sie Probleme mit dem Wagen hätte und in der Werkstatt wäre.  
  


Am Bahnhof von Arlington musste sie dann feststellen, dass ihr Wagen nicht mehr da war. Sie hatte die Parkzeit überzogen. Lee telefonierte von seinem Autotelefon aus, bis er raus hatte, wo ihr Wagen abgeblieben war. Er bezahlte dann für sie die Strafgebühr bei der Polizei, damit sie ihren Wagen wiederbekam. Das würde er mit seinen Spesen abrechnen, immerhin war dies ja nur passiert, da sie für den Geheimdienst gearbeitet hatte.  
Als sie dann endlich bereit war, um mit ihrem Wagen nach Hause zu fahren, erinnerte Lee sie noch an den Termin morgen um 10 Uhr bei Mr. Melrose im Büro.  
„Diesen Termin werde ich nicht verpassen. Bis morgen dann Mr. Stetson."  
Lee schaute ihrem entschwindenden Wagen hinterher. Er freute sich schon auf morgen. Und dieses Gefühl verwirrte ihn. Er schaute auf die Uhr, entschied, dass er heute nichts mehr auf die Reihe bringen würde und fuhr dann nach Hause. Das Bedürfnis alleine zu sein, sich über den heutigen Tag Gedanken zu machen, waren für ihn untypische Gedanken, aber er konnte sich dem gerade nicht entziehen.  
  


Amanda fuhr nicht weit. Bei einem nahen Park blieb sie stehen. Sie saß in ihrem Wagen und ließ das heute geschehene Revue passieren. Am Ende verweilten ihre Gedanken bei zwei Dingen. Einmal, dass sie vielleicht einen Job bei dem Geheimdienst hätte. Und der andere war dieser Mann. Lee Stetson hatte einen enormen Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Er sah super aus, ja. Das wusste er aber auch, man konnte merken, dass er sich seiner Wirkung bewusst war. Er strahlte Selbstbewusstsein aus. Während sie im Büro von Mr. Melrose die Abläufe des Vormittags erzählt hatte, hatte sie seinen ruhigen Blick auf sich ruhen gespürt. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit im Blick behalten. Und später seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, das hat ihre Gedanken in Bereiche wandern lassen, die lang verborgende Wünsche hervorrief, was er doch mit ihr anstellen könnte. Alleine jetzt bei diesem Gedanken wurde es ihr warm. Sie schimpfte mit sich selbst, sie sollte sich zusammenreißen, vernünftig sein. Aber gleichzeitig meldete sich das kleine Teufelchen und fragte, warum sie immer vernünftig sein sollte. Etwas Spaß dürfte doch OK sein.  
  


Zu mehr als einen kurzen Spaß wäre er bestimmt auch nicht bereit. Er trug keinen Ehering und schien ihr ungebunden. Aber so wie er aussah hatte er bestimmt kein Problem bei den Frauen. Und wenn sie dort wirklich arbeiten würde, hätte sie Zeit ihn kennen zu lernen. Sie schüttelte entsetzt ihren Kopf über sich. Da war doch ihr Freund Dean in ihrem Leben. Ihn durfte sie nicht vergessen, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, sie hatte heute nie an ihn gedacht, nachdem sie ihn zu dem Zug gebraucht hatte. Er hatte wieder vom Heiraten gesprochen. Und sie war für eine Heirat nicht bereit. Die Scheidung lag erst knapp ein Jahr zurück. Sie musste dringend mit Dean reden, wenn er zurück war. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Sie empfand nicht genug für ihn. Er war ein netter Kerl, aber er weckte nicht ihre Gefühle, nicht ihre Leidenschaft. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an Lees Hand an ihrem Rücken, das hat Empfindungen in ihr ausgelöst, die sie bei Dean nie hatte. Und es war nur eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken gewesen. Dean wollte sie heirate, obwohl sie nie mit ihm ins Bett gegangen war. Aber das machte ihm scheinbar nichts aus, da war er wohl altmodisch.  
Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Es wurde Zeit, in ihren Tag zurück zu kehren. Aber sie freute sich schon auf morgen. Dann würde sie Lee Stetson wiedersehen und hätte vielleicht auch eine Arbeit.  
  


Lee räumte an diesem Abend Gedankenverloren seine Wohnung auf.  
Nach dem sein Partner im Dienst vor gut vier Monaten erschossen wurde, war er erstmal fast acht Wochen am Abgrund gewesen. Er gab sich die Schuld an dem Unglück.  
Zu Anfang hatte er nächtelang nicht geschlafen, bis fast zum Umfallen gearbeitet, bis er den Schuldigen hatte. Dieser saß nun hoffentlich den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis. Als er dann einsah, dass er den Unfall nicht hätte verhindern können und somit aufhörte sich die Schuld am Tod seines Partners zu geben, war er fast jeden Abend aus gegangen. Er war seine schwarzen Adressbücher mit Frauenbekanntschaften durchgegangen und hat sich mit einer Frau nach der anderen verabredet. Er hatte das Leben gefeiert, was aber auch schlaflose Nächte bedeutete. Aber es ging ihm dabei nicht gut. Keines dieser Treffen konnte die Leere in seinem Herzen füllen. Der Tod seines Partners hatte ihn schwer getroffen. Er war ruhelos. Scheinbar auf der Suche nach etwas, was er selbst nicht wusste.  
  


Sein Chef und guter Freund Billy Melrose hatte sich sein Treiben die acht Wochen angesehen, dann wurde er in sein Büro zitiert und hat eine Standpauke gehalten bekommen. Er wurde zu fünf Sitzungen bei Dr. Pfaff, dem Psychologen der Agentur verdonnert. Die hatte er murrend durchgezogen. Er hielt nichts von Psychologen. Da er sich weigerte, dass diese Gespräche was bringen sollten, brachten sie natürlich auch nichts.  
Bis ihn dann nach weiteren drei Wochen seine gute Freundin Emelie Farnsworth anrief. Sie hat ihn bei einem Sondereinsatz in Europa zu Beginn seiner Kariere unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Sie war eine erfahrene Agentin beim Mi6. Sie war sein Mentor und über die Jahre auch zu einer Art Ersatzmutter geworden. Bei ihre redete er sich alles von der Seele und es wurde besser.  
  


Er bekam so drei Monate nach dem Tod seines Partners sein Leben so einigermaßen wieder in den Griff. Bei der Arbeit war er fast wieder so wie zuvor. Er hatte nur bemerkt, dass er zu Risikoreich an die Fälle ran ging, zu sorglos. Ohne Gehirn, wie eine Vogelscheuche, er wurde zur Zeit seinem Code-Namen gerecht.  
  


Billy wollte ihm nun wieder einen Partner zuteilen, er wollte aber nicht. Die Angst, dann wieder einen Freund zu verlieren, die saß noch zu tief. Er war nicht bereit dazu. Dass die Arbeit ohne Partner gefährlicher war, das wusste er. Auch war ihm es sehr bewusst, dass sich Billy Sorgen um ihn machte.  
Seit 3 Wochen war er wieder ruhiger geworden, keine Verabredungen mehr, er hatte keine Lust, seine Wohnung brachte er wieder in Ordnung, längere Spaziergänge zum Kopf frei bekommen. Er war ernster geworden. Es kam jetzt oft vor, dass er über sein bisheriges Leben nachdachte. Was hatte er? Eine geheime Karriere, die ihm auch schon geliebte Menschen genommen hatte. Die zwei Frauen in seinem Leben, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten. Dorothy, gestorben bei einem Einsatz in einem Meer aus roten Rosen und Eva, die Frau, die einen anderen heiratete. Als er an die beiden dachte, sah er das Gesicht von Amanda King vor sich. Sie hatte mit diesen beiden Frauen eine äußerliche Ähnlichkeit, aber das war alles.  
  


Amanda King hatte einen großen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Das Leben was sie führte, das machte ihn neugierig. Zwei Jungs hatte sie. Somit eigentlich mehr im Leben erreicht als er. Wenn man eine Familie wollte.  
Er wollte nie eine, er hatte auch nie eine gehabt. Seine Eltern starben als er fünf war und sein Onkel war nie eine Ersatzfamilie gewesen.  
Seit gut einer Woche, waren bei seinen neuen abendlichen Routinen des Wohnung Aufräumens immer wieder die Gedanken gekommen, dass er gerne einen Menschen in seinem Leben haben wollte, den er liebte und der ihn liebte. Diese oberflächlichen, nichtsbedeutenden Verabredungen der letzten Jahre hatten ihren Reiz verloren, langweilten ihn. Keine dieser Frauen würde die Lücke, die sich in seinem Leben aufgetan hatte, schließen können. In seinem Herzen hatte sich eine Sehnsucht aufgetan, die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Er wollte Leben, er wollte eine Frau an seiner Seite, für immer. Dabei kam dann doch die Angst, ob es eine Frau geben könnte, die ihn lieben könnte, die ihn so akzeptieren konnte, die auch mit seinem Beruf leben konnte.  
  


Heute am Bahnhof, da hatte er das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder mal Angst gehabt. Er war nicht bereit zum Sterben, nicht mehr. Er war nun 33 Jahre alt und fragte sich, ob dies alles gewesen war. Ein wenig früh um schon eine Lebensbilanz zu machen, aber durch den Tod seines Partners war ihm bewusst geworden, wie schnell es vorbei sein konnte.  
  


Heute Abend hatte er Amanda King immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge. Da war eine Frau heute in sein Leben getreten, die ihn faszinierte. Sie war anders als alle anderen Frauen, die bisher in seinem Leben waren. Sie war intelligent, selbstbewusst und ungemein hübsch. Sie war natürlich, nichts Aufgesetztes, auch ungeschminkt schön und sie hat nicht versucht ihm zu gefallen. Das hatte ihn entspannt. Er wollte sie gerne näher kennen lernen.  
  


Offen für einen Wandel in seinem Leben ging er an diesem Tag zu Bett. Am Morgen wachte er auf und wusste, dass ihm im Halbschlaf immer wieder die hübschen dunkelbraunen Augen und das zarte Gesicht von Amanda King aufgetaucht waren. Die Frau hatte es in seine Träume geschafft. Unter der Dusche fragte er sich, ob er bereit war, sie auch in sein Leben zu lassen. Darauf gab er sich keine Antwort. Er war aber voller Freude, sie nachher wieder zu sehen.  
  



	2. Dienstag, 04. Oktober 1983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte mit Lee Stetson und Amanda King geht weiter.  
> Etwas anders als in der Serie aus den 80ern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haftungsausschluss: „Scarecrow and Mrs. King“ gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht. Ein Verstoß ist nicht beabsichtigt.
> 
> Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript „Scarecrow and Mrs. King“ „The first Time“. Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production und sind hier nur verwendet zum Verständnis.

Der Mann mit dem roten Hut verändert zwei Leben

Dienstag, 04. Oktober 1983

Um 10 Uhr erwartete Lee Amanda bereits im Georgetown-Foyer. Er händigte ihr den Gastausweis aus und führte sie in den Schrankaufzug.   
„Wo hängt ihr sonst eure Mäntel auf, wenn ein Schrank als Aufzug verwendet wird?“, fragte sie ihn neckend.   
Lee meinte lachend: „So wie normale Menschen auch. Aber so eine Schrankaufzug ist eine gute Tarnung.“  
„Zweifellos. Ich wollte nur etwas necken.“  
Beiden lachten noch immer, als sie in den Bullpen kamen.  
Billy, der gerade bei Francine am Schreibtisch stand, blickte auf, als er das Gelächter hörte. Ein Lächeln kam auch auf seine Lippen, als er seinen Agenten mal endlich wieder richtig lachen sah.  
Francine hob eine Augenbraue und schaute die beiden Personen an, die sich über etwas amüsierten. Sie war neugierig und folgte ihrem Vorgesetzten unaufgefordert zu seinem Büro.

„Sie haben den gestrigen Tag gut überstanden?“, fragte Billy Amanda.  
„Danke der Nachfrage, es ist alles OK.“  
Billy machte eine einladende Handbewegung und ließ Amanda vor sich in sein Büro gehen. Lee folgte den beiden dann. Francine schloss sich an, in der Hoffnung bleiben zu können. Sie wurde leider enttäuscht.  
„Francine, ist noch etwas?“, fragte Billy seine Assistentin.  
„Nein, äh, brauchen sie mich?“  
Billy schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und Francine ging enttäuscht zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück.  
Billy schloss hinter ihr die Tür und kicherte vor sich hin. Er wusste, dass Francine gerne Mäuschen gespielt hätte.  
„Kommen wir erst mal zu dem, warum sie herkommen sollten. Hier ist das Protokoll von Gestern.“ Er reichte die Blätter an Amanda. „Bitte lesen sie sich das durch. Wenn etwas falsch ist oder noch ergänzt werden muss, dann sagen sie es bitte.“  
Amanda zog sich mit den Unterlagen auf das Sofa zurück. Lee und Billy diskutierten leise über eine andere Angelegenheit.

Nach zehn Minuten hatte Amanda den Bericht durchgelesen und war damit einverstanden: „Mr. Melrose, darf ich fragen, um was es eigentlich geht? Für was bin ich gestern unbeabsichtigt Zug gefahren, bin einen Teil einer Treppe runter gefallen, habe ein Vorstellungsgespräch verpasst und hatte dadurch einen außergewöhnlichen Tag?“  
Billy musste bei Amandas herausfordernden Ton, der ruhigen Ausführung der Worte, die den leichten Worten im Gegenspruch lagen, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln Anerkennung zollen. Er entschied, dass es nichts ausmachen würde, ihr etwas dazu zu erzählen:   
„Wir haben in den letzten vier Wochen vier Agenten verloren. Leider vermuten wir ein Leck in unseren eigenen Reihen. Frank Warner, einer unserer Agenten hatte eine Spur und hatte Mr. Stetson kontaktiert. Warner hat kurz vor seinem Tod das Päckchen an Lee gegeben. Wir erhofften uns daraus die Information, um die undichte Stelle bei uns zu finden.“  
Amanda schaute auf ihre gefalteten Hände in ihrem Schoß und schwieg zu den Informationen, die sie gerade erhalten hatte. Vier Tote Menschen, weil jemand, den man für einen Kollegen hielt, sie verriet. Das war wohl ein hartes, gefährliches Geschäft diese Geheimarbeit. Im nächsten Moment kam ihr in den Sinn, dass Lee der nächste sein könnte. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, sie sorgte sich um ihn.  
Sie schaute auf und blickte erst Lee und dann Billy an: „Und die Kärtchen haben bisher nichts gebracht?“  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf und Billy meinte: „Nein, leider nicht. Es ist auch kein Code. Die Dechiffrier-Abteilung hat mit den Worten leider nichts anfangen können.  
„Wirklich nichts? Ich bleib dabei, für mich klingt das nach Kochrezepten.“ Meinte Amanda.  
„Rezepte. Dazu habe ich heute Morgen kurz Recherchiert, aber nichts gefunden. Es sind keine Bekannten Bezeichnungen.“ Erklärte Lee.  
„Schade, war nur eine Idee.“

Eine Stunde später liefen Lee und Amanda die Stufen vom Jefferson Memorial hinauf. Sie musste sich arg beeilen um Schritt halten zu können. Warum sie dorthin mussten, entzog sich ihrer Kenntnis. Lee hatte sie nach der Besprechung bei Mr. Melrose zu einem Ausflug eingeladen. Und sie waren hier gelandet. Nur warum, es war ja nicht so, als würde sie das hier nicht alles schon kennen.

Lee kam gerne zu dem Jefferson Memorial. Das war ein Ort, an dem er oft saß und nachdachte, über sein Leben, über seinen Beruf. Und irgendwie hatte er das starke Bedürfnis gehabt mit ihr hier her zu kommen. Er war noch nicht bereit sie gehen zu lassen, schon gar nicht ganz aus seinem Leben. Wegen der Arbeit bei der Agentur, hatte Billy ihr zwar die Formulare ausgehändigt, die sie ausfüllen musste. Danach würde dann eine Hintergrundanalyse von ihr und ihrer Familie gemacht und wenn nichts auffiel, könnte sie bei der Agentur beschäftigt werden. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wenn er sie nun nicht um ein Date bitten würde, wäre sie vielleicht für immer aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Nur er traute sich nicht, sie nach einem Date zu Fragen. War er schon so aus der Übung oder was hinderte ihn daran?

Als sie die Stufen erklommen hatten, versuchte Lee verzweifelt die Kurve zu bekommen:   
„Wie auch immer, es tut mir leid, dass ich sie in all das hineingezogen habe.“ Das klang sogar in seinen Ohren lahm. Hoffentlich ging sie jetzt nicht.  
Amanda reagierte enttäuscht: „Jetzt. das klingt nach einem auf Wiedersehen.“  
Lee: „Das ist es. Sie haben ein anderes Leben, in das sie zurückkehren können.“ Lee hätte sich gerne selbst geohrfeigt, er jagte sie ja weg. Das wollte er doch eigentlich nicht. Die Angst vor seinen eigenen Wünschen ließ ihn so reden.  
Amanda: „Ähm, was ist mit ihnen? Haben sie kein anderes Leben, in das sie zurückkehren können?“  
Lee: „Nicht so, dass sie es bemerken würden.“  
Er hatte unbemerkt von ihm einen bitteren Ton in der Stimme. Amanda bemerkte die Einsamkeit, die daraus sprach.  
Amanda: „Also keine Mrs. Spy, keine kleinen Spione? Keine Freundinnen, keine Freunde?“ Amanda war über ihren eigenen Mut überrascht. Aber sie war nicht bereit ihn gehen zu lassen.  
Lee: „Sehen Sie, Sie haben von dem Wort "Einzelgänger" gehört?“  
Amanda: „Nun, ich hoffe sie gehen nicht in diese Singles Bars. Sie werden nie ein nettes Mädchen in einem von denen treffen.“

Amanda erstarrte vor ihrem eigenen Mut. Sie atmete flach. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und bangen Augen wartete sie auf seine Reaktion. Sie wollte nicht, dass er aus ihrem Leben verschwand. Sie wollte ihn halten, sie wollte …. Was sie eigentlich wollte wusste sie nicht genau. Im Moment sehnte sie sich danach, dass er zu ihr trat, sie berührte und nicht ging.  
Lee drehte sich zu ihr um. Erstaunt über ihre Worte. Wollte sie ihn indirekt auffordern sie zu treffen. Als er sie nun da so angespannt stehen sah. Mit großen Augen, den geöffneten Lippen und den Blick auf ihn, den er nicht deuten konnte. Er trat auf sie zu, wie ein Magnet von ihr angezogen.  
Lee: „Hör mal, mach dir keine Sorgen, okay?“  
Nun stand er direkt vor ihr, sie war keinen Schritt zurückgewichen. Ihre Blicke verbanden sich. Nervös fuhr Amanda sich mit ihrer Zunge leicht über die trockenen Lippen. Lees Augen folgten dieser Bewegung. Er hob seine linke Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Wange zum Kinn. Keiner von beiden wagte richtig zu atmen. Sie waren gefangen in dem Moment. Die Außenwelt existierte nicht mehr. Lee beugte sich etwas zu ihr und sie kam ihm auf halben Weg entgegen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich vorsichtig, es war fast nur ein Hauch. Lee zog sich etwas zurück, schaute ihr ins Gesicht, sah keine Ablehnung. Er überwand den Abstand wieder und diesmal trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem festeren Kuss. Der aber für beide auch viel zu schnell beendet war. Unbewusst hatte Amanda sich an seinem Arm festgehalten. Nun streichelte sie ihm zart über das Kinn. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte. Sie hätte eigentlich über sich entsetzt sein müssen, war es aber nicht. Lee entspannte sich etwas, ließ die verkrampften Schultern sinken. Sie hatte sich nicht losgerissen, war nicht davongelaufen. 

Mit sehr bewegter Stimme fragte er sie: „Amanda, würdest du …“ er musste sich räuspern „könntest du dir vorstellen…“ und wieder unterbrach er sich. Er schloss kurz die Augen um dann hektisch zu fragen: „Gehst du mit mir Essen?“  
Amanda lächelte ihn an und nickte: „Gern, wann?“  
„Du würdest?“ Lee holte erleichtert Luft: „Morgen? Darf ich dich abholen um … sieben?“  
Amandas Lächeln wurde breiter und sie nickte ihm nur atemlos zu.  
Lee gab ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte: „Danke.“   
Dann nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie zu seinem Auto zurück.

Schweigend fuhren sie zur Agentur zurück. Keiner wollte die angenehme Spannung zwischen ihnen zerstören. Bis dann Amanda doch fragte:  
„Warum sind wir dahingefahren?“  
Lee schaute sie lächelnd an: „Ich liebe diesen Ort. Dort bin ich gerne.“ Und im Stillen dachte er sich, dass er ihn nun noch mehr lieben wird. Mehr sagte er nicht und Amanda merkte, dass er auch nicht mehr dazu sagen würde. Sie fragte nicht weiter und sie verbrachten den Rest des Weges in einer angenehmen Stille.

Bei der Agentur angekommen, trennten sich für diesen Tag ihre Wege.  
Lee bekam für den nächsten Tag einen Auftrag von Billy zugeteilt. Er hoffte, dass dieser Fall ihn nicht bis abends beschäftigen würde. Auch hatten sie ja immer noch das Problem mit den ermordeten Agenten und die Dechiffrier-Abteilung hat mit den Namen auf den Kärtchen nichts anfangen können. 

Als am Abend ihre Jungs endlich im Bett lagen und auch ihre Mutter sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, flüchtete Amanda, nachdem sie das Haus für die Nacht abgeschlossen hatte, in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie brauchte Ruhe und das alleine sein, um sich über einige Dinge, die in den letzten zwei Tagen geschehen waren, Gedanken zu machen.

Sie war regelrecht in ein Abenteuer gestürzt. Ein Abenteuer, was sie aus ihrem täglichen einerlei rausgerissen hatte und nicht nur das, ein Abenteuer, was auch ihr Herz hat wieder aufgeregt schlagen lassen. Es lockte, eine Arbeit anzunehmen, die sie nicht nur Hausfrau, Mutter und Tochter sein lassen würde. Und ein Mann, der ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Ihre Scheidung lag nun ein Jahr zurück. Seitdem war immer wieder in ihren Gedanken, dass sie gescheitert war. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, eine glückliche Ehe zu führen. Einen Mann so glücklich zu machen, dass er bei ihr bleiben wollte. Sie und die Jungs waren Joe nicht genug gewesen. Er war in die Welt gegangen um anderen Menschen zu helfen und hatte sie und die Kinder alleine gelassen. Sie hatte sich so oft die Frage gestellt, was ihm an ihr nicht gereicht hatte. Sie hatte lange die Schuld für das Scheitern der Ehe bei sich gesucht, erst nachdem sie mit ihrer Tante Lilien mal eine längere Zeit reden konnte, öffnete sie ihre Augen darauf, dass Joe auch Fehler gemacht hat. Er hat sie einfach alleine gelassen. Weil es ihm wichtiger gewesen war anderen zu helfen. Seine erste Priorität war nie seine Familie gewesen, nein, das war sein Beruf. Warum hatte er dann eine Familie gegründet. Er wollte die Kinder genauso wie sie. Aber Lilian hatte ihr gesagt, dass er mal zu ihr gesagt hatte, „Amanda wäre doch nicht alleine, dafür hätte er ihr doch die Jungs gegeben.“

Sie liebte ihre Kinder, aber sie waren kein Ersatz für die Liebe eines Mannes. Sie hatte sich eine Familie gewünscht mit einem Ehemann zu Hause. Aber offensichtlich hatte das Schicksal mit ihr etwas anderes vorgehabt. Nun war sie geschieden, hatte ihre Söhne und war genauso einsam wie während der Ehe. Dean hatte diese Einsamkeit auch nicht vertreiben könne. Sie war nicht bereit für eine neue Ehe. Sie war für die Ehe nicht gemacht, dass hat ihr diese Erfahrung gezeigt. Aber sie wollte diese Einsamkeit aus dem Herzen haben. Und sie war weniger geworden, als sie mit Lee unterwegs war. Er wärmte sie, er vertrieb die Kälte. Und das fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Das würde sie versuchen zu behalten. Dafür würde sie aber etwas mehr an sich denken müssen. Ihre Jungs mussten etwas zurücktreten. Sonst würde diese Einsamkeit, diese Kälte in ihrem Herzen sie eines Tages krank machen. Sie wollte auch mal wieder gehalten werden, die Geborgenheit von zwei starken Armen spüren. Von Armen eines Mannes, der ihren Körper kribbeln lassen würde. So wie Lee heute beim Jefferson Memorial. Die zwei vorsichtigen Küsse. Sie schloss ihre Augen und holte sich den Moment in ihre Gedanken zurück. Ein zartes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Sie fuhr sich vorsichtig mit einem Finger darüber. Sie hatte das Gefühl seine Lippen noch immer zu spüren. 

In der Einsamkeit ihres Schlafzimmers entschloss sie sich, das zu nehmen, was sie bekommen konnte. Sie war gespannt darauf, wohin es sie bringen würde mit Lee. Er sah verdammt gut aus, hatte bestimmt kein Problem eine Freundin zu finden. Aber sie hatte bei ihm eine Traurigkeit in den Augen gesehen. Sie würde nichts inszenierend, das war nicht ihr Ding, aber wenn er sie wollte, sie hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Sie wollte keinen Ehemann, sie wollte aber ein Mann, der sie die Einsamkeit vergessen lassen würde. Ihr fiel noch Dean ein, sie musste sich dringend mit ihm treffen, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie nicht zusammen passten. Dazu musste er aber erst wieder zu Hause sein. Er wollte heiraten, sie wollte es nicht. Er hat ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebt. Sie liebte ihn aber nicht. Er mochte ihre Kinder, sie konnten mit ihm aber nichts anfangen. Drei entscheidende Punkte, die klar machten, dass es der falsche Weg war. 

Zufrieden mit ihren Gedanken, legte sie sich ins Bett und träumt schon nach kurzer Zeit von einem braunhaarigen, stattlichen Geheimagenten mit haselnussbraunen Augen.


	3. Mittwoch, 05. Oktober 1983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte mit Lee Stetson und Amanda King geht weiter.  
> Etwas anders als in der Serie aus den 80ern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haftungsausschluss: „Scarecrow and Mrs. King“ gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht. Ein Verstoß ist nicht beabsichtigt.
> 
> Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript „Scarecrow and Mrs. King“ „The first Time“. Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production und sind hier nur verwendet zum Verständnis.

Der Mann mit dem roten Hut verändert zwei Leben

Mittwoch, 05. Oktober 1983 

Am nächsten Tag war Amanda im Wohnzimmer am Staubsaugen. Dabei lief ein Gymnastik Übungsvideo. Sie hörte nur kaum hin. Ihr gingen die ganze Zeit die Worte von den drei Kärtchen durch den Kopf: „Duck … a la Nathan Hale … , Valley Forge … Flapjacks, … Pilgrims … Peach … Puff. Sie stoppte mit ihren Bewegungen zu dem Video und sagte laut: „Pilgrims Peach ….“ Sie hatte eine Idee und ging in die Küche.  
Dort packte sie die Rezeptbücher aus dem Regal, schaute sie durch und verteilte sie über die Theke. Sie sah sich ein Buch an, schloss es dann und warf es auf den Tisch. Dann nahm sie auch die Rezeptbox ihre Mutter und löste die pinkfarbene Schleife. Sie suchte sich durch die Karten und wählte eine aus.  
Amanda: „Ente a la Nathan Hale.“  
Sie holte eine weitere Karte heraus.  
„Valley Forge Flapjacks.“  
Dotty, Amandas Mutter, kam herein und starrte sich den Chaos an, den Amanda da veranstaltet hatte.  
Dotty: „Nun! Schon als Kind warst du nicht sehr ordentlich in der Küche.“  
Amanda ignorierte den Kommentar ihrer Mutter:  
„Mutter, diese beiden Rezepte habe ich in deiner Rezeptbox gefunden, aber sie sind in keinem der anderen Kochbücher.“  
Dotty: „Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie sind aus der "Colonial Cookery" Show. Das sind nur Originalrezepte von Mrs. Welch.“  
Amanda: „Mrs. Welch? Hast du die Sendung heute Morgen gesehen?“  
Dotty: „Nein. Ich hatte Migräne.“  
Amanda: „Oh.“ Amanda war enttäuscht.  
Dotty: „Aber wenn der Videorekorder funktioniert hat, habe ich sie auf Band.“

Beide Frauen gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Dotty startete die Aufnahme, die funktioniert hatte. Dotty saß bequem auf der Couch. Amanda hatte sich nur auf die Armlehne gesetzt. Sie war viel zu nervös.  
Ansager: „Und jetzt ist da Mrs Lydia Welch, die zu Ihnen und aus ihrer eigenen Küche in Virginia kommt.“  
Mrs. Welch: „Willkommen in meinem Haus. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihre Öfen auf genau 400 Grad einstellen. Hier ist Zeit wichtig. Wir werden genau eine Stunde backen.“   
Dotty lächelte Amanda an, die zurück lächelte.  
Frau Welch: „Und was ist das Gericht? Du fragst.“   
Amanda beugte sich gespannt näher.“  
Mrs. Welch: „Ich nenne es "Pilgrims Peach Puff".“  
Dotty: „Oh! Wunderbar Was denkst du? Amanda? Sie dreht sich um und fand niemanden neben sich. „Amanda!“  
Amanda war aufgesprungen und zum Telefon gelaufen. Sie stand auf der Treppe zum ersten Stock und versuchte die Agentur zu erreichen. Sie Dechiffrier-Abteilung hatte nichts rausgefunden, sie hatte aber nun eine Verbindung, zumindest wusste sie woher sie die Begriffe kannte. Sie wurde mit Billy Melrose verbunden:  
„Sir, Heute heißt das Gericht was bei Mrs. Welch Fernsehsendung gekocht wird Pilgrims Peach Puff. Und zuvor die Tage gab es Duck a la Nathan Hale und Valley Forge Flapjacks.“  
Billy: „Moment, Sie sprechen von der Kochsendung von Mrs. Welch?“  
Amanda: „Ja, Sir. Ist Lee da, … ich meine Mr. Stetson?“  
Billy musste bei diesen Worten kurz lächeln: „Nein, Lee ist bei einem Auftrag.“ Er war ganz in Gedanken, sein Gehirn arbeitete an den Informationen, die er gerade erhalten hatte: „Der Kochkurs bei Mrs. Welch. … Oh, Mrs. King, ich glaube da haben wir endlich eine Spur. Der Kochkurs. Ich muss das schnell klären. Bis später. Danke.“

Er legte auf und hastete aus seinem Büro: „Wo ist Desmond?“  
„Bei ihrem Kochkurs bei Mrs. Welch. Sie hätte aber schon längst zurück sein müssen.“ Bekam er von einer Sekretärin zur Antwort.  
„Und, Mr. Melrose, Scarecrow ist auch überfällig, seit zehn Minuten. Er hat sich nicht zur vereinbarten Zeit gemeldet.“  
Billy runzelte die Stirn. Der Gedanke, dass Lee der nächste Tote Agent war, schob er schnell zur Seite. Für diesen Gedanken durfte er sich keine Zeit nehmen. Schnell stellte er ein Team zusammen und ließ nach der Adresse von Mrs. Welch suchen.  
Was Billy nicht wusste, die Sekretärin hatte auch Amanda gesagt, dass Lee sich nicht zur Vereinbarten Zeit gemeldet hatte.

Amanda stand auf ihrer Treppe, ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Es schrie nach Lee. Oh Gott, ihm darf nichts passiert sein. Wenn er mit Pilgrims Peach Puff gemeint war. Sie hastete die Treppe hinunter:   
„Mutter, wo wird die Show von Mrs. Welch gedreht?“  
Dotty: „Oh, das hat mich letztens auch interessiert. Da habe ich danach gesucht. Nach den Angaben ihres Werbeflyers für Kochkurse.“   
Dotty stand auf und ging in die Küche an die Pinnwand und reichte dann Amanda den Flyer.  
„Danke“ und mit diesen Worten flog sie aus der Tür und war im nächsten Moment mit dem Wagen fortgefahren. Dotty schaute ihr sehr erstaunt hinterher.

70 Minuten zuvor in einer zwielichtigen Gegend von DC. Lee stieg aus seinem Auto. Im Hintergrund stapelten sich Müll und kaputte Autos. Er befand sich in einer Gegend, in der nur heruntergekommene alte Backsteingebäude standen. Lee ging zu einem der Gebäude und ging die Feuerleiter hinauf. Er arbeitete an der Tür und merkte nicht, dass er von jemanden beobachtet wurde. Dieser hat ein Bild von Lee in seiner Kellner Aufmachung in der Hand und verglich dieses Bild mit dem Mann, den er auf der Treppe sah. Dann sprach er in sein Walkie-Talkie:  
„Pilgrims Peach Puff ist pünktlich.“  
Ein anderer Mann im Gebäude, in das Lee einbrechen wollte, hörte das Signal auf seinem eigenen Walkie-Talkie. Er versteckte sich in einer Ecke, als Lee mit gezogener Pistole in der Hand den Flur entlangging. Ein anderer Mann trat ins Licht. Lee drehte sich um. Bevor er etwas machen konnte, schlug ihm der erste Mann etwas über den Kopf. Lee fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Während Billy noch ein Trupp zusammenstellte, kam Amanda bereits bei der Villa von Mrs. Welch an. Sie schaffte es einen Mann, der Gemüse und Obst in die Villa räumte abzulenken, so dass sie in den Keller gelangen konnte. Als sie durch den Gang des Kellers schlich hörte sie eine Stimme und versteckte sich.  
„Ich komme wieder, Stetson. Du lügst, es gibt keine Operation Pinocchio.“  
„Könnte sein.“ Bekam der Mann von Lee, der am Boden mit zusammengebundenen Handgelenken lag, zur Antwort.   
„Wenn ich nicht lüge, waren sie sehr klug, mich in diesem Lagerhaus nicht umzubringen. Wenn ich lüge, kaufte ich mir wenigstens etwas Zeit.“  
„Nicht viel. Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten.“   
Mit diesen Worten ging der Mann aus dem Kellerraum und verschwand die Treppe nach oben. Um nicht gesehen zu werden, hatte sich Amanda hinter einer Tür versteckt. Gerade wollte sie gehen, als sie merkte, dass sie sich in einem Speiseaufzug befand, der nun nach oben fuhr. Als dieser im oberen Stockwerk anhielt, konnte sie beobachten, wie Mrs. Welch Francine verhörte, die ganz offensichtlich unter Drogen gesetzt worden war. Amanda hatte riesen Glück, das sie nicht erwischt wurde. Der Aufzug fuhr dann wieder nach unten. Dort konnte sie dann beobachten, wie Lee aus seinem Gefängnis geholt wurde. Sie starrte ihnen hinterher. Ihr Herz raste vor Angst, was tat sie nur hier. Ja, was machte sie hier, sie musste Lee helfen, sie kannte ihn erst so kurz, aber sie hatte eine Verbindung zu ihm, wie noch nie zu einem anderen Menschen. Sie konnte sich noch an das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf den ihren erinnern. Wie ein Art Stromstoß war es durch sie gezuckt. Da war etwas, was sie nicht wagte zu Ende zu denken, zwischen ihnen. Und das wollte sie nicht verlieren. Sie konnte diesen Mann nicht verlieren.

Sie verließ die Villa auf dem Weg, wie sie sie betreten hatte. Zuvor hatte sie gehört, dass ein Hubschrauber landete. Von Amanda beobachtet, wurde Lee von einem Mann gehalten zum Hubschrauber geführt. Mrs. Welch ging mit, um mit Lee noch kurz zu reden, dann verließ sie ihn wieder und ging ins Haus zurück. Lee wurde in den Hubschrauber geschubst. Als er noch über die Schulter des Mannes blickte, sah er Amanda. Sein Herz setzte vor Schreck einen Moment aus. Seine Reaktion blieb nicht unbemerkt und der Mann drehte sich um. Aber Amanda hatte sich versteckt. Lee war einerseits froh, dass jemand da war, mit dessen Hilfe er hier doch vielleicht rauskommen konnte. Andererseits hatte er Angst um sie. Ausgerechnet die Frau, für die er mehr empfand als für irgendjemand anderes war hier und in Gefahr. Aber vielleicht könnte sie auch seine Rettung sein. Gerade als der Mann ihn ganz in den Hubschrauber schieben wollte:  
„Hände hoch.“ Amanda stand hinter dem Mann. Sie hatte zwar keine Pistole, das konnte dieser aber nicht wissen. Für Lee reichte die Irritation des Mannes. Er trat ihn nieder. 

„Du sagst doch: Hände hoch?“ fragte Amanda atemlos.  
„Ja, normalerweise wenn du bewaffnet bist.“ Er grinste und drehte ihr seinen Rücken zu: „Binde mich los.“  
„Oh, nein. Der Killick-Hitch. Den bekomme ich nicht auf.“, stöhnte Amanda.  
Lee sah andere Mitarbeiter von Mrs. Welch kommen.  
„Schnell Amanda steig in den Hubschrauber, schnell. Es kommen noch mehr Russen.“  
Amanda rennt um den Hubschrauber herum und steigt ein: „Russen?“  
„Ja, die sind vom KGB. Du musst fliegen, ich kann nicht mit den zusammengebundenen Händen.“  
Amanda schaute ihn erschrocken an, erkannte aber, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war: „Wie soll ich das machen?“  
„Füße auf die Pedale! Rechte Hand an den Stock. Linke Hand runter auf den Gashebel.“  
Amanda befolgte genau seine Anweisungen und startete den Hubschrauber. Wackelig ging es nach oben. Die KGB-Agenten schossen auf den Hubschrauber.  
„Ich übernehme hier die Pedale. Amanda mehr Gas, mehr Stock.“ Rief Lee, um den Lärm des Hubschraubers zu übertönen.  
Er hoffte so, dass Amanda das hinbekam. Sie verloren an Höhe und flogen dummerweise zum Haus zurück. „Du musst nach oben ziehen. Und in die andere Richtung.“  
Amanda hatte furchtbare Angst: „Ich hasse das.“  
Verfolgt von Mrs. Welch und anderen Agenten in einem Auto flog Amanda den Hubschrauber sehr wackelig hin und her. Mal rasierte sie fast die Bäume ab, dann erwischte sie auch fast das Auto. Nur mit Lees Anweisungen konnte sie den Hubschrauber oben halten und auch wieder wenden. Das Ganze war eine äußerst schwierige Sache. Und das weiterhin auf sie geschossen wurde, erleichterte die Angelegenheit nicht im Geringsten. 

Auch Lee fühlte sich sehr ungut bei dem Flug. Er hatte Angst ihr falsche Anweisungen zu geben und schuld an einem Absturz zu sein. Die Angst und das Adrenalin rauschten durch seinen Körper und er fühlte sich hilflos. Er konnte ihr nicht richtig helfen, die gefesselten Hände am Rücken regten ihn auf. Und es funktionierte nicht so gut mit dem Hubschrauber. Er zweifelte an der Richtigkeit seiner Anweisungen. Er schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren.  
In dem Moment blickte Amanda kurz zu ihm und glaubte nicht was sie sah: „Mach die Augen auf.“ Schrie sie ihn an.  
Lee reagierte sofort auf ihre Aufforderung und sah sie gerade sehr nah an einem Baum:  
„Whoa, pass auf!“  
Amanda reagierte, indem sie irgendwas tat. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht was sie eigentlich machte. Sie handelte einfach nach Instinkt. Der Hubschrauber wechselte wieder die Richtung. Er senkte sich, so dass er praktisch fast auf dem Autodach war.  
Lee: „Wir müssen hier etwas falsch machen!“  
Der Hubschrauber drehte sich weiter herum. Lee rief Amanda wieder weitere Anweisungen zu.  
“Gas geben! Drosseln!“  
Der Hubschrauber senkte sich und das Auto raste auf sie zu. Was Amanda dann tat, um das nächste zu ermöglichen, wird sie nie sagen können, aber plötzlich hob der Hubschrauber an und der KGB-Agent am Steuer des Autos fuhr über einer Klippe herunter.  
Amanda sah das und rief erleichtert: „Wir haben sie! Wir haben sie!“  
Lee schaute zufrieden und meinte dann aber:   
„Wir sollten landen.“  
Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an:  
„Wie?“  
Lee schnappte nach Luft. Er versuchte präzise Anweisungen zu geben. sie schienen diesmal zu stimmen. Amanda konnte damit den Hubschrauber landen. Die Landung war zwar sehr grob, aber sie waren unten. Er ließ Amanda den Hubschrauber ganz aus machen. Langsam erstarb der Krach und die Rotorblätter verlangsamten sich. Kurz vor der Landung hatte Lee die bekannten Fahrzeuge von der Agentur gesehen. Somit würden Kollegen sich um Mrs. Welch und die KGB-Agenten kümmern. Woher die Unterstützung jetzt kam, war ihm nicht klar, aber im Moment auch völlig egal. 

Beide saßen atemlos in ihren Sitzen, versuchten sich zu beruhigen. Lee brannte die Haut an den Handgelenken und die Arme taten ihm weh.  
„Amanda, bitte, könntest du dich doch noch mal an dem Knoten versuchen?“  
Amanda öffnete die Augen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und richtete sich dann auf. Sie wand sich an Lee:  
„Ja, dreh dich um.“  
Lee drehte sich so, dass sie an seine Handgelenke konnte.  
Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie es dann wirklich geschafft. Der Problem Knoten hatte verloren.   
Als Lee merkte, dass seine Hände wieder frei waren, drehte er sich schnell zu Amanda um und zog sie stürmisch in seine Arme.  
„Woher wusstest du wo ich war? Weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich das hier gerade war?“  
Amanda fühlte sich wohl in seinen Armen, die Angst fiel von ihr langsam ab. Sie konnte wieder klar denken, dazu hatte aber auch ihr erfolgreiches Lösen des Knotens beigetragen.  
„Ich hatte bei Mutter Rezepte mit den Namen gefunden und bei der heutigen Sendung war Pillgrims-Peach-Puff. Ich hatte mit Mr. Melrose telefoniert und bin dann hierhergefahren, weil ich erfahren hatte, dass du vermisst wurdest.“  
Sie zog sich aus seinen Armen und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange: „Ich hatte Angst um dich.“  
Lee zog sie wieder an sich, küsste sie auf die Stirn: „Danke. Ich war so erschrocken, als ich dich plötzlich sah. Und ohne Pistole ist das nicht so klug mit dem Hände hoch.“  
„Hatte aber als Ablenkung funktioniert.“  
Lee seufzte und musste dabei auch grinsen. Kopfschüttelnd zog er sie noch fester an sich.   
„Erschreck mich nie wieder so.“  
„Dann bring dich nicht mehr in so eine Situation.“  
„Kann ich nicht vermeiden.“   
Er schob sie etwas von sich, um ihr ins Gesicht schauen zu könne. Mit einer Hand griff er unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen:  
„Danke, ich denke, du hast mir mein Leben gerettet.“  
Er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
Kurz danach stiegen sie mit noch immer wackligen Beinen aus dem Hubschrauber. Lee faste sie unter, da sie mehr wankte als er. Langsam gingen sie zur Villa zurück. 

Als sie fast dort waren kam ihnen dann Billy, gefolgt von noch zwei weiteren Agenten, entgegengeeilt.  
„Was macht ihr? Geht es euch beiden gut?“ Billy war über Amandas Anwesenheit irritiert. Er wollte aber gerade nicht fragen. Beide sahen sehr blass aus und es schien ihnen nicht so besonders gut zu gehen.  
„Amanda hat den Hubschrauber geflogen. Mir waren die Hände gebunden, ich konnte nicht.“  
„Das war nicht einfach, wir haben uns viel gedreht und hoch und runter. Mir ist irgendwie schlecht.“ Bekam er dann noch von Amanda erklärt.  
„Sie haben den Hubschrauber geflogen?“ fragte Billy überrascht.

Bei der Nachbesprechung in Billys Büro war dann auch Francine Desmond dabei. Sie war von einem Agentur-Arzt untersucht worden. Sie hatte die Drogen soweit überwunden. Es lag ihr nur schwer auf der Seele, dass sie mit an den toten Kollegen schuld war. Sie hatte den Kochunterricht bei Mrs. Welch und wurde jedes Mal unter Drogen gesetzt und über Aufträge ausgefragt. Und was ihr auch nicht passte war, dass sie der Hausfrau aus Arlington dankbar sein musste. 

Lee brachte Amanda nach der Besprechung zu ihrem Wagen.  
„War heute viel los. Zu viel für jetzt noch ein Abendessen mit mir?“  
„War es zu viel für dich? Bist du zu müde, um mich auszuführen?“ wurde er von Amanda geneckt.  
Lee musste lachen. „Nein, ich bin so etwas gewohnt. Aber du nicht.“  
„Ich habe zwei Söhne, bin daher Ärger und Trubel gewöhnt. Ich halte so etwas aus.“  
„Gut, bleibt es also bei 7 Uhr?“, fragte Lee glücklich.  
„Ja, ich werde fertig sein. Was soll ich anziehen?“  
„Mögen sie französische Küche? Ich hatte an das Entrecôte gedacht.“  
Amanda schluckte, sie wusste, dass das ein teures französisches Restaurant war:  
„Oh, Lee, das ist zu viel. Bitte, einfach nur essen gehen.“  
Lee fühlte sich jetzt ein wenig dumm, dass er ihr es vorgeschlagen hatte. Aber schnell dachte er um, ganz in der Nähe seiner Wohnung hatte vor ein paar Wochen ein kleines italienisches Lokal aufgemacht. Er war noch nie dort gewesen. Aber das könnte man ja heute probieren.  
„Gut, ein kleiner Italiener in Georgetown? Ich war noch nicht dort, aber wir könnten ihn testen.“  
Amanda war erleichtert.  
„Das gefällt mir. Bis später.“ Sie beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Lee schaute sie mit warmen Augen an  
„Warte.“ Er öffnete ihr die Autotür und half ihr beim Einsteigen.  
„Bis nachher.“ Verabschiedete er sich.  
Amanda fuhr davon und Lee schaute wieder dem sich entfernenden Wagen hinterher.

Als Amanda zu Hause ankam, blieb sie erst auf ihrer Treppe zur Haustür stehen und blickte sich um. Die Straße war so am Nachmitttag heute ungewöhnlich ruhig, man hörte nur leise die Stimmen von spielenden Kindern in einem entfernten Garten. Ihr eigenes Haus lag ruhig hinter ihr. Bis dann die Stimme ihrer Mutter sie aus ihrer Betrachtung riss:  
„Wie lange willst du noch auf der Treppe vor dem Haus stehen.“ Holten sie die Worte ihrer Mutter in die Realität zurück. „Du warst lange weg, was ist denn nur seit gestern los?“  
„Es gibt halt so Tage, an denen einiges schiefläuft.“ Versuchte Amanda zu beschwichtigen.  
„Gestern das Problem mit dem Auto, das verpasste Vorstellungsgespräch und dafür habe ich heute wohl einen Job bei der IFF bekommen. Also wieder ausgeglichen.“  
„IFF, was ist das?“ fragte Dotty ihre Tochter, als sie sich in der Küche setzten.  
„Eine Dokumentarfilmgesellschaft.“  
„Das klingt ja nicht schlecht.“   
„Ich gehe heute Abend übrigens noch Essen. Um 7 Uhr werde ich abgeholt.“ Versuchte Amanda so nebenbei fallen zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, ihre Mutter würde sie nun nicht löchern. Leider erfüllte diese ihr diesen Wunsch nicht.  
„Mit wem gehst du zum Essen?“ fragte sie wie immer neugierig.  
„Oh, wenn ich den Job bekomme, ist er nur ein neuer Arbeitskollege.“ versuchte Amanda etwas aus zu weichen  
„Ein Kollege. Hmm.“ Dotty runzelte die Stirn. „Kannst ihn ja dann noch nicht lange kennen. Und gehst dann gleich mit ihm aus?“.  
„Naja, so ein Art Geschäftsessen.“ Amanda versuchte nicht rot zu werden.  
„Wie alt ist er denn?“   
„Weiß nicht. Nicht so alt.“ Amanda holte vorsichtig Luft und versuchte das Gespräch zu beenden:  
„Er holt mich dann um 7 ab und wir gehen Abendessen. Eigentlich wegen der Arbeit.“  
„Wegen dem Job.? … Dean war heute Nachmittag da, du aber nicht.“  
„Was wollte er? Wir waren nicht verabredet.“  
„Er ist dein Freund, er wollte hallo sagen, nachdem er von seiner Dienstreise zurück ist. Er liebt dich Amanda. Und auch deine Söhne.“  
„Ich weiß, aber ….“  
„Er liebt dich, Amanda.“ Sagte Dotty mit einem bestimmenden Ton in ihrer Stimme. „Und du bist heute Abend mit einem anderen Mann verabredet. Du hast einen Freund. Er hat dich schon um deine Hand gebeten.“  
„Ja, aber ich habe abgelehnt. Es ist noch zu früh.“  
„Willst du ihn vergraulen. Er ist so nett und wartet. Und du, du gehst mit einem anderen aus.“  
„Mutter, bitte.“  
„Was weißt du von dem anderen Mann. Den hast du gerade erst kennengelernt, nehme ich an, da du von IFF bis heute nichts erzählt hast. Und wenn Dean davon erfährt?“  
„Er kann es nur erfahren, wenn du es ihm sagst.“  
„Oder ein Nachbar.“  
„Und wenn schon.“  
Die Worte ihrer Mutter machten sie wütend. Eigentlich verstand sie sich immer gut mit ihrer Mutter, aber offensichtlich hatte sie einen Narren an Dean gefressen und wollte ihn unbedingt als neuen Schwiegersohn. Amanda holte tief Luft und versuchte die Wut zu zügeln.   
„Daddy war doch die große Liebe deines Lebens? Oder?“ fragte sie ihre Mutter.  
„Ja, Liebes, das war er, daher fehlt er mir noch immer so. Aber was hat das jetzt hiermit zu tun?“  
Amanda stand auf:  
„Ok, die große Liebe suche ich auch. Joe war es nicht und Dean ist es auch nicht. Ich liebe ihn nicht. Warum willst du mich in eine Ehe drücken, die nur vernünftig ist? Ich will auch diese große Liebe. Oder wenigstens etwas Leidenschaft, aber die empfinde ich bei Dean auch nicht. Aber Lee weckt meinen Körper auf, nur eine Berührung reicht. Und das habe ich viel zu lange vermisst.“ Amanda hatte ruhig gesprochen, drehte sich nun um und ging Richtung Tür.  
„Kannst du bitte die Jungs nachher ins Bett schicken. Ihr Abendessen mache ich gleich noch.“ Damit wendete sie sich ab und ging hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich frisch zu machen und zu überlegen, was sie nachher anziehen sollte. 

Dotty blieb nachdenklich in der Küche zurück. Sie musste eingestehen, dass sie Amanda in die Ehe mit Dean drängen wollte. Und dabei nicht daran gedacht hat, was ihre Tochter sich wirklich wünschte. Ihr verstorbener Mann war ihre große Liebe gewesen und die beste Wahl die sie jemals treffen konnte. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass ihre Tochter auch das Glück fand. Und irgendwie hatte sie wohl ihr Ziel etwas verfehlt. Also sollte es Dean nicht sein. Sie musste jetzt wohl geduldig sein, was mit dem geheimnisvollen Mann heute Abend wird. 

Amanda hatte Phillip noch bei einer Hausaufgabe geholfen und kam dann zum Abendessen kochen in die Küche zurück. Dort traf sie auf ihre Mutter, die bereits am Kochen war. Die beiden Frauen schauten sich erst schweigend an dann sagte Dotty:‘  
„Es tut mir leid, Kleines. Du hast recht. Ich werde dich nicht weiter zu Dean drängen. Wenn du ihn nicht liebst, dann ist er nicht der richtige Mann.“   
Dotty nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme und drückte sie: „Ich mach das Abendessen, gehe dich schick machen.“  
Die beiden Frauen grinsten sich an.  
„Danke Mutter.“  
Amanda ging wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich für das Abendessen mit Lee umzuziehen.

Um viertel vor sieben kam sie die Treppe hinunter. Ihre Jungs und Dotty saßen beim Abendessen. Jamie schaute seine Mutter an: „Du siehst toll aus, Mom.“  
Amanda wuschelte durch sein Haar: „Danke. Ich sehe sonst immer etwas verwuschelt aus.“  
„Heute nicht.“ Beteiligte sich auch Phillip.  
Amanda hatte die Haare hochgesteckt, sich dezent geschminkt, trug Ohrringe mit einer Tropfenperle, einen Knielangen Rock und eine weiße Bluse.   
Dotty stand auf und ging zu ihr, öffnete grinsend noch einen Knopf an der Bluse und flüsterte: „Für das Kribbeln im Bauch.“  
Amanda musste grinsen: „Gute Nacht Mutter.“  
Dann blickte sie zu ihren Jungs: „Ihr hört auf eure Oma und macht mir keinen Ärger. Bis morgen. Schlaft gut.“  
„Gute Nacht, Mom!“ gaben sie ihr gemeinsam zur Antwort.   
Dann trat Amanda aufgeregt vor die Eingangstür. Sie hatte den Porsche gehört und wollte verhindern, dass ihre Mutter noch einmal in die Quere kam.

Das Abendessen in dem kleinen italienischen Lokal in Georgetown schmeckte beiden gut. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und fühlten sich in der Gesellschaft wohl. Nach dem Abendessen wollte keiner von beiden den Abend schon Enden lassen und sie gingen am Potomac spazieren. Es war recht frisch und zugig und Lee zog Amanda nach wenigen Schritten an sich. Sein rechter Arm lag über ihren Schultern und Amanda hatte ihren Arm um seine Taille gelegt. So schlenderten sie im Mondlicht am Fluss entlang. Beiden war es kalt, aber keiner wollte das Beisammensein stören.

Dann brach Amanda das Schweigen, sie hatte da noch etwas, was sie schon die ganze Zeit brennend interessierte:   
„Bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch. In Krimis im Fernsehen sieht man fast immer, dass sie Kommissare meistens zu zweit arbeiten. Ich weiß, du bist kein Polizist, aber arbeitet ihr immer allein? Ich meine, du warst zumindest immer alleine unterwegs. Am Bahnhof und auch heute.“  
Lee schwieg erst. Die Frage gefiel ihm nicht, aber er wusste, dass sie es gut meinte. Er verstärkte unbewusst den Griff auf ihrer Schulter:  
„Wir sollten eigentlich auch zu zweit arbeiten. Aber ich bin zurzeit ohne Partner.“  
„Das ist aber doch gefährlich für dich. Warum bist du alleine?“  
Lee blieb abrupt stehen. Amanda kam genau vor ihm zum Stehen. Sie konnte im Mondlicht und den Straßenlaternen der Parkbeleuchtung sein Gesicht sehen. Er hatte den Kiefer fest zusammengedrückt und es pochte ein Nerv. Seine Augen blickten traurig in ihre. Amanda hätte am liebsten ihre Frage zurückgezogen. Irgendwie war die angenehme Stimmung durch ihre Neugier zerstört worden:  
„Entschuldigung, es geht mich nichts an, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen.“   
„Nein, es ist ok.“ Reagierte Lee endlich. „Ich rede nicht gerne darüber. Aber ich sollte.“ Amanda sah, dass er mit sich kämpfte: „Du brauchst nicht.“ Lee hob eine Hand und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie bitte nichts mehr sagen sollte. „Mein Partner ist vor vier Monaten im Dienst erschossen worden.“  
Amanda schaute ihn erschrocken an, sagte aber nichts. Lees Finger fuhr ihr gerade zärtlich über das Kinn und er starrte auf ihren Mund, als er weitersprach:  
„Ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen. Ich hatte mir die Schuld daran gegeben. Den der es getan hat, habe ich ins Gefängnis gebracht. Aber erst als ich den Endbericht mühsam schrieb, wurde mir klar, dass ich es hätte nicht verhindern können. Wir waren von einem Informanten verraten worden.   
Ich habe dann ein sehr ausschweifendes Leben geführt, bis Billy mich ermahnte. Es ging noch kurz weiter, bis ich mit jemanden sprach, der mir wirklich den Kopf wusch. Ich fing an mein Leben zu überdenken. Nichts ist mehr so wie zuvor. Sein Tod hat mich aufgeweckt.“  
Dann lächelte er: „Wenn du wirklich bei uns einen Job bekommst, wirst du viel Klatsch über mich hören. Bitte erinnere dich an den Mann, der jetzt vor dir steht. Es ist ein anderer als der, über den da erzählt wird.“

Amanda hatte ihm genau zugehört und merkte, dass gerade das am Schluss ihm sehr wichtig war. Seine Finger strichen noch immer über ihr Kinn und dann lehnte er sich zu ihr und verband seine Lippen vorsichtig mit ihren. Sie kam ihm entgegen. Vorsichtig teilten sie mehrere zärtliche leichte Küsse. Seine Hände lagen nur auf ihren Schultern. Amanda zitterte kurz unter seinen Berührungen.  
Lee murmelte: „Dir ist kalt, ich sollte dich lieber nach Hause bringen.“ Ein Versuch, das hier zu beenden, damit niemand etwas zu bereuen hatte.  
Amanda wollte nicht nach Hause: „Mir ist nicht kalt.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihre rechte Hand in seine weichen Haare gleiten und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Sie gab ihm einen festen Kuss und neckte dann seine Unterlippe mit ihrer Zunge.   
Lee zog sie stöhnend fester in seine Arme. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, behielt aber seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken. Am liebsten hätte er sie am ganzen Körper gespürt, aber er hielt es nicht für gut, sie kannten sich ja gerade mal zwei Tage. Zwei Tage, die glücklichsten seit langem. Er spürte, dass sich etwas in seinem Herzen regte, was er noch nie gefühlt hatte. Amanda war gerade seine Rettungsleine, er hielt sich an ihr fest, wie ein Ertrinkender, der sich verzweifelt am Leben klammerte.

„Amanda.“ Brachte er mit belegter Stimme hervor. Es war nicht nötig, das mehr gesprochen wurde. Er legte wieder einen Arm über ihre Schulter, sie einen Arm um seine Taille und sie gingen den Spazierweg weiter bis sie wieder bei seinem Auto angekommen waren.  
Nachdem Lee ihr wieder die Tür aufgehalten hatte und er sich hinter das Steuer gequetscht hatte: „Erzähl mir wie ein normaler Tag bei dir ist. Wenn du nicht gerade am Bahnhof Päckchen an Geheimdienstmitarbeiter weitergibst.“ Forderte Lee sie auf.

Amanda lachte über seinen Scherz, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst, als sie merkte, dass er nicht mit ihr lachte.  
„Ernsthaft, da gibt es nicht viel.“, gab sie ihm zur Antwort.  
„Ich glaube schon. Sie sind völlig anders als meine. Bestimmt.“ Diesmal lachte Lee mit seinen Worten.  
„Hmm, damit könntest du vielleicht recht haben.“ Kicherte Amanda.  
Auf der Fahrt nach Arlington erzählte sie ihm, was sie so normalerweise machte.  
„Und da willst du nun auch noch eine Arbeit aufnehmen?“ Fragte er sie verwundert, als er den Wagen vor ihrem Haus im Maplewood Drive abstellte.  
„Ich muss, ich will nicht mehr so finanziell von Joe abhängig sein. Er soll nur noch für die Kinder zahlen. Ich will kein Geld mehr von ihm für mich. Jetzt, nach einem Jahr, bin ich bereit dafür, bereit mein Leben endlich mal in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Ich habe zum Glück meine Mutter, die mir bei den Jungs hilft. Sie versteht auch, warum ich den Job haben möchte.“  
„Wie alt sind deine Jungs?“  
„Zehn und acht. Und Joe ist irgendwo in Afrika.“  
„Hmm, sie haben ihre Mutter und ihre Oma. Das ist mehr als manch anderer.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Ach, nichts.“

Amanda merkte, dass er nicht bereit war, diese Aussage weiter zu verfolgen. Daher fragte sich nicht weiter.  
Lee schaute sie an, drehte sich etwas zu ihr, legte den einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne des Beifahrersitzes und strich ihr mit der Hand über die Haare und Wange. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und erhellten sein Gesicht. Dann räusperte er sich:  
„Darf ich deine Telefonnummer verwenden, um dich privat anzurufen?“  
„Das hoffe ich doch.“ Amanda hatte plötzlich Angst bekommen, er würde bei diesem einen Treffen bleiben. „Es war ein schöner Abend und …“ sie blickte auf ihre Hände und nahm dann allen Mut zusammen: „Ich würde mich über eine Wiederholung freuen.“  
Lee atmete aus, er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.  
„Ja, es war schön und wir müssen es Wiederholen.“  
Er nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Handfläche.  
Seine Augen blitzten vor Freude. Dann stieg er aus und half ihr aus dem Wagen. Er führte sie noch bis zur Haustür und gab ihr dann einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Wange:   
„Gute Nacht.“  
Amanda hielt ihn an der Jacke fest. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er trat näher an sie und sie küssten sich noch einmal zum Abschied.  
„Gute Nacht, Lee.“ Flüsterte Amanda. Er strich ihre noch einmal über die Wange, lächelte sie an und ging zu seinem Wagen. Als er einstieg winkte er ihr noch einmal zu und wartete dann bis sie im Haus verschwand, bevor er davonfuhr.

Amanda schloss die Haustür hinter sich und lehnte sich an sie. Sie brauchte plötzlich einen Halt. Ihr Herz raste und sie wollte das Gefühl seiner Lippen sich einprägen.   
Das Haus war dunkel, sogar ihre Mutter war ins Bett gegangen. Oft kam es vor, dass Dotty auf dem Sofa lag, da sie unbedingt warten wollte, bis ihre Tochter abends zu Hause war. Heute war dies aber nicht der Fall und dafür war Amanda dankbar. Sie wollte mit niemanden über den Abend reden. Sie wollte ihn fest in ihrem Herzen einschließen, bevor durch reden irgendetwas zunichte gemacht wurde. Schnell machte sie sich fertig für das Bett, stellte noch ihren Wecker für morgens und schlupfte in ihr Bett. Der Schlaf holte sie schnell und die träumte von dem Mann, dem sie einen wunderschönen Abend verdankte.

Lee war in Gedanken nach Hause gefahren. Nachdem er sich fürs Bett fertig gemacht hatte lag er nun in diesem und starte die Decke an. Es war ein sehr schöner Abend gewesen. Er war mit einer wunderschönen Frau unterwegs gewesen, die ihn offensichtlich auch gern hatte. Die Anziehungskraft hatte er fast vom ersten Moment an gespürt. Spätestens seit ihrem Zusammentreffen im Krankenzimmer. Aber auch zuvor auf dem Bahnhof, warum hatte er sie ausgewählt? Seine Gefühle für sie erschreckten ihn. Sollte er sich tatsächlich in Amanda verliebt haben. Er wusste, dass er so schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Das letzte Mal bei Eva. Aber bei Amanda war es doch anders. Was genau konnte er nicht greifen. Was ihn auch beschäftigte, waren ihre Kinder. Er wollte die Frau, aber wollte er auch ihre Kinder? Das war dann doch ein verdammt großer Schritt für ihn. Nein, über Kinder hatte er sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Er seufzte, legte sich auf die Seite und beschloss die Gedanken auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. Er brauchte seinen Schlaf, damit er seinen Job gut machte und überlebte. In seinen Träumen war die Frau, die ihm einen sehr schönen Abend beschert hatte. Die Frau, für die er leben wollte.


End file.
